omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Elric of Melniboné
Character Synopsis Elric of Melniboné is a fictional character created by Michael Moorcock and the protagonist of a series of sword and sorcery stories taking place on an alternate Earth. The proper name and title of the character is Elric VIII, 428th Emperor of Melniboné. Character Statistics Tiering: 1-C Verse: Michael Moorcock's Multiverse Name: Elric of Meliboné Gender: Male Age: Over 10,000 Years Old Classification: Melnibonean, Eternal Champion Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation (Can ultilize the elements, more specifically Air, Fire, Earth, Water and Ether), Reality Warping (Can casually alter the structure and shape of The Spheres, caused changes in the multiverse), Soul Manipulation (Controls the very souls of The Ghost Worlds), Conceptual Manipulation (Can damage and banish Abstract Entities like The Lord of Chaos and Lord of Higher Worlds), Size Manipulation (Can grow to be the sizes of entire Universes), Telepathy (Can communicate with beings from across the multiverse), Time Manipulation & BFR (Can trap beings in moments before their deaths and forever trap them in an endless cycle of Death til the end of all Time), Necromancy (Can manipulate and ultilize the dead in the form of magic, can reanimate corporses), Summoning (Can summon various entities from across the multiverse, such as Arioch, The Tangled Woman and The Elementals. This even includes every version of a weapon from the multiverse), Time Travel (Can physically travel through time to any point in time with a thought), Non-Corporeal (Has a spirit form, of which he can traverse the multiverse with), Fate Manipulation (The Horn of Fate can determine the fate of a certain individual), Void Manipulation (His dream quests could have reduced existence to a "blank oblivion"), Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Regeneration (High-Godly), Existence Erasure (Removed The Lord of Chaos from existence), Absorption (Can absorb King Silverskin), Law Manipulation, Blackhole Manipulation (Capable of creating blackholes that can also send him to other Universes), Resistance to Diseases, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation and Matter Manipulation Destructive Ability: Quantaverse Level (Damaged and shook the Skrayling Tree, which contains Infinite Multiverses {I.E Infinite Universes, Infinite Spheres, Infinite Ghosts Worlds, etc.} and one huge Dimensional Space containing all of existence. Killed the World Serpent who guards and rules over the Skyrayling Tree, can defeat and enslave The Elementals and Lords of Chaos who are capable of damaging all of existence. Two Eternal Champions alone is enough to potentially unmake of all creation including the Skrayling Tree) Speed: Immeasurable (Can freely move and fight in a space where Space and Time have no conceptual meaning. Can freely move through Time non-linearly with merely a thought, can cross infinity itself) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Quantaversal (Can damage the Skrayling Tree, which contains all of existence including infinite multiverses and one huge Dimensional Space to encompass it. Two Eternal Champions alone can unmake all of creation) Durability: Quantaverse Level (Arioch himself admitted that he couldn't defeat Elric. Is capable of surviving the complete destruction of all of existence and was completely unaffected by the reboot of all Spheres, of which he caused from absorbing King Silverskin. Couldn't be conceptually damaged by The Lords of Chaos) Stamina: Infinite Range: Quantaversal (Can effect and reboot all of existence) Intelligence: Genius (Has trained and obtained knowledge in combat and general knowledge for thousands of years, is an expert in the use of magic and swordplay. Can master a weapon within seconds of using it), possibly Nigh-Omniscient (Implied to have knowledge of all things that happen across The Multiverse, such as knowing Arioch's location across all of existence) Weaknesses: Due to his albinism he has to rely on various drugs in order to function, and do strenuous activity. However, this is not a problem the moment he gets Stormbringer, which provides him with the sustenance he needs in order to fight indefinitely. Other Attributes List of Equipment: The Stormbringer, The Actorious Ring and The Horn of Fate Notable Attacks/Techniques: Coming Soon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Books Category:Michael Moorcock's Multiverse Category:Swordsmen Category:Kings Category:Royal Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Telepaths Category:Time Benders Category:BFR Users Category:Necromancers Category:Summoners Category:Time Traveler Category:Fate Users Category:Void Users Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Absorbers Category:Law Manipulators Category:Blackhole Users Category:Tier 1